Tom's Diary
by potterwolf99
Summary: The first diary owned by Tom Marvolo Riddle. Follow his life from the day he gets his diary until the Battle of Hogwarts.


**Tom's Diary**

**Note:** The bad spelling is what I wanted. He is only 9 in the first part.

**June 1, 1936**

Today our proffesor, Ms Brook, gave us all diaries as a punishment. We have thirty mitunes to write everyday to write in it. I think she's just doing this because she's mad for me setting off an _accidental_ stink bomb in science. It wasn;t my fault! It was stupid Billy Stubbs for geting in my way. I think she heard me say that i wolud hate havin an diary. Oh well. My thrirtty minues is almost up.

**June 5, 1936**

Today in english, Ms Brook, made us all spell words outload. If we spelled it wrong, we got strapedd. My hands hert so much, theyll prabably fall off. I wish they did so I dont have to writ in this dumb diary. I want to just smack Ms Brook in the back of the head with that strapp and run. I bet it'd work, but hen I may be caught cause I'm not a fasty runner.

**June 13, 1936**

Were going on atrop later today and this is the only time we have to write until tomorrow afternoon. Were going to a museem about britain in World War I. Mrs Hamlon, the history teacher, says its ful of guns and tanks and stuff that explodes! Billy Stubbs better not get in my way...

**June 14, 1936**

Yesterday I saw that the museem was realy big. When we got in, the first thing i saw was a gun sitting on a table saying DO NOT TOUCH. Of copurse, Jimmy Williams, one of the worst kidsin the hole orphanage, ran up and touched it. He pulled the trigger and good thing it wasnt loaded. Well good for him. He was standing right in front of the guns barrel. When we got to a spot wher they were displaying real connons, i walked beside one and it shot a cannonball through a wall! I got sent back on the bus to wait while everyone else got to stay. A n hour later, they got back.

When we got back to the orpahanfe, I was sent to bedwith no dinner. I hate it here!

**July 2, 1936**

I haven't been writing in here for a while because i couln't find my diary. They said to find it or id have to scrub the floor for a week! I eventully found it in Jimmy Williams pillow case. He had to apologize to me and scrub the floors for a month. I wish it had been Billy Stubbs for geting in my way and making us get these stupid diaries anyway! Oh well, miracles don't happen everyday.

**July 8, 1936**

A miracle just happened today! Jimmy Williams was adopted today by some pyscotics or Mrs Cole, the matron, says pyscologits. They want to find out why Jimmy is being bad and try and make hima act good. Good luck making that miracle happen! I'm kinda sorry for those people! Oh well...

**July 15, 1936**

Today was Billy Stubbs birthday and he got special jobs. He was first in line to dinner and class. Got to pass ot the work sheets, which he dropped. We sang happy birthday and the most best thing he thought was, he got first pick at eveything for dinner. He took the best part of the chicken, took two scoopes of potaeto and three scoopes of peas and carrots. What a jerk.

**July 17, 1936**

My and Billy have been fighting for two days about what a big jerk he is about his birthday. the best part of the chicken is the wings because of it has the most meat and he took both wings! We came into our room and He even punched me in the chest! So I grabbed his hair and punched him in the face. Then I bent him down and kneed him in the face to. He ran out og the noom with a bloody nose and spilling blood everywere. I ran out of the hoom to Mrs Cole's office. She came down the hall and into the room with an angry expreshin. She grabed my wrisst and pulled me down into her office. She yelled at me and I finally agreed to apagize to Stubbs! Once agan I say, I HATE IT HERE!

**July 19, 1936**

Yesterday the janitor found Stubbs rabit, Hare, dead and hung to the ceeling by it's ears. Stubbs was crying the hole day. I'm not saying who comited the crime, but all i'll say is that their name starts with a T. It could be Tim Johnson, Terry Bridge or even Tom Riddle...

**July 31, 1936**

It's been a few weeks i think sinse ive written in here. I havent gotten in much trouble, except I was caught for killing Stubbs rabit, Hare. Aparently someone say me kill it and fessed up to Mrs Cole! I don't know who did it, but they better watch their back... My guess is its Terry Bridge. He was mad at me for telling Ms Brook that he was smokin a cigaret in the orphanage. Hes 15 and on a trip, he met a guy selling them. He gave Terry a pack for free.


End file.
